


Not in my House!

by Jappa13



Series: Best "Friends"...? [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, and his boyfriend, and outing her brother, ginny being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly will not stand for this type of nonsense in her house!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in my House!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Mum!”

Molly sighed softly to herself from where she was puttering around the kitchen. Ginny came thundering down the stairs, a put-out expression marring her pretty face.

“What's the matter now?” Molly asked, putting a hand on her hip.

“Ron and Harry are sharing a room!” Ginny stated, like that would explain everything that is wrong. It doesn't. In fact, it just makes things even more confusing.

“Well, yes,” Molly replied, perplexed. “They've always shared.”

“But not it's not fair! If Dean comes to stay we wouldn't be allowed to share a room!”

Molly sent her daughter a stern look. “Of course not! But I don't see what that has to do with Ron and Harry sharing a room.” she turned around. “Now off you go!” she'd had enough of Ginny's unnecessary whining.

Ginny let out an annoyed groan and stormed off.

But as time passed Molly couldn't help but ponder over what her daughter had said. What was different now that makes the two boys sharing a room so unfair? And why did her daughter use Dean as an example? Of course she wouldn't let them share a room! She would not stand for that sort of nonsense in her house!

Molly froze. Eyes widening.

“Ginny!” she called out.

She needs to clarify just what her daughter was saying. Because if it's what she thinks it is, those boys were in a lot of trouble!

**-x-**

If Harry and Ron looked properly chastised at dinner that night, nobody said a word.

Nor were words spoken when they retired to different rooms that night with a mumbled 'Goodnight'.

As Molly and Arthur retired to bed that night, Arthur turned to his wife.

“Would you mind telling me what happened?” he asked with polite curiosity.

Molly harrumphed. “I will not have any of nonsense happening in my house!”

Arthur gave her a confused expression. “What on earth do you mean?”

“Ron and Harry!” she replied getting herself comfy in bed. “I don't care if they are now dating! No couples will be sharing rooms!” she exclaimed with finality and a quick kiss goodnight.

Arthur hummed in shock.

He has to admit, he never saw that coming.


End file.
